Most Hated Stuff
Most Hated Stuff is a rant channel on YouTube featuring rant videos about controversial topics about the things in life that the channel's avatar character "David the Ranter" really hates the most. Videos * Talking Ben receives the Hatred Call * Pittrocks56 on TheUncleHammer with Benthelooney * Talking Tom explains where David the Ranter is at * Santa Hates: Idiots * Santa Hates: Breakups * Santa Hates: November * News Network: David the Ranter challenges Modern Dave in a commentary war * David the Ranter VS. Modern Dave Idiot * Santa Hates: Allergies from Pollen * Santa Hates: Spammers on YouTube * Talking Tom sings the David the Ranter theme song * Santa Hates: People bitching about "Long Commentaries" * Peter Griffin responds to MacboyReducx * Santa Hates: U.S. Politicians * Talking Santa's shout out to U.S. Politicians * Santa Hates: One Way Streets * Let's Hope This Ends Here * Happy Birthday, David the Ranter!! * News Network: Talking Santa is doing a commentary * Santa Hates: The movie "Frozen" * Talking Tom discusses his most hated films from 2013 * Santa Hates: Directors Chris Buck and Jennifer Lee * News Network: David the Ranter resigns from doing Commentaries * Production Delay Announcement by Talking Santa * Santa Hates: Life's Debates * Santa Hates: Terrorists * You're on my Naughty List * Santa Hates: Sabotaging the Most Hated Stuff Wiki * Santa Hates: Copyright * I Hate: Soccermoms * Santa Hates: Know-It-Alls * A Video Too Early * Santa Hates: Scrooges * The Execution of Derterifii * Santa Hates: Naughty List People * Santa Hates: Computer Viruses * Santa Hates: People that don't believe in Santa Claus * Alex the Ranter's 30th Birthday * I Hate: Idiots * Santa Hates: Snobs * Santa Hates: Snitches * Santa Hates: Slackers * Santa Hates: Electric Bills * Santa Hates: Getting Old * Santa Hates: Termites * Santa Hates: Getting blocked on Facebook * News Network: David the Ranter is now a father * Santa Hates: BTTF Pt. 2 getting 2015 wrong * Santa Hates: Donald Trump * Public Announcement by Talking Santa (March 15, 2017) * Talking Ginger realizes David the Ranter turned 35 last month!! * News Network: David the Ranter will now be doing Movie Reviews * Public Service Announcement: Most Hated Stuff is working to improve Itself * Santa Hates: Donald Trump's ban on Transgender Military * Santa Hates: Homophobia * Public Service Announcement: Hurricane Harvey can't get David the Ranter * Santa Hates: Tide Pod Challenge * I Hate Talking: Why Most Hated Stuff characters are Voiced by Speakonia * Santa Hates: Sudden Cancellation of "Roseanne" Reboot * TheWheatIsHeat96 Can't Stand Time * David the Ranter's Birthday Wish * Doknot1999 VS. Jersey Shore * Roman Numerals Don’t Apply to TheWheatIsHeat96 Confirmed Upcoming Videos * I Hate: Aging * I Hate: Fantards * I Hate: Making a Big Deal over Long Commentaries * I Hate: Obnoxious Commentators and Ranters Category:YouTube Channels Category:Channels Category:Rant Channels Category:Most Hated Stuff